


Other Aniversary Story

by EmmaCamilarr



Series: Emma's One-Shots [4]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: I'mma do graphic potato mashing, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaCamilarr/pseuds/EmmaCamilarr
Summary: The other anniversary story... but this one is angst!Android!WheatleyGiantAndroid!GLaDOS...ChellVeers off of the core transfer.





	1. Actual One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadasaMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadasaMoriarty/gifts).



"Okay, luv! Plug me in!" Wheatley yelled. "Plug the little knob into the computer!" (AN: Does she know what wireless USBs are?)

"Don't plug that little idiot into MY mainframe!" GLaDOS shouts, and swats Chell. She misses Chell, who then portals to the USB port is, and plugs in Wheatley.

"Alternate core, are you ready to start the core transfer?"

"Yes! Luv, it's working!" Wheatley hollered, watching GLaDOS panic.

"Corrupted core, are you ready to start?"

"No!"

"Stalemate detected. Core transfer can't continue-"

"PULLMEOUTPULLMEOUTPULLMEOUT-"

"Unless a stalemate associate presses the stalemate resolution button."

"KEEPMEINKEEPMEIN-"

Chell darts over to the button, and with some fighting against GLaDOS's panels, presses the button.

"Great luv!" He turns to GLaDOS to gloat, but then sees her slight smile. "Is this going to hurt? I didn't think of that."

"Oh, believe me, it will."

"You're just saying that... oh, you're serious. So how much does it- ARGHHHH!" Wheatley's android body collapses, and Chell grabs it to put it on the floor gently.

"NO! NO! NO-" GLaDOS also falls limp, now just hanging from the ceiling. **** ~~~~

"Transferring AI components. 25% complete. 50%. 75%. 100% complete."

GLaDOS's former body lifts its head and grins at Chell, it's blue eyes gleaming. The android hair starts turning blonde, presumably because Wheatley's old body had that, and was transferring that too.

"Wow, lady, we did it! We completed the transfer!" The giant android squints at Chell. "My optic problem is still here though, oh well. You're so small!"

He stops squinting, and laughs. "Right, the lift." The lift goes up, and Chell steps inside it.

"Wow, I can control everything now, and I'm a bloody genius!" Wheatley starts rattling off something in Spanish, and switches back to English. "I don't even know what I said, but I can find out!"

Wheatley blinks, and shakes his head. "Right, right, the lift, I keep for getting." The elevator starts rising, and Wheatley continues talking. "I can't get over how small you are, I'm huge!"

Wheatley pauses, and starts laughing like a maniac, sending shivers down Chell's back. "Actually, why do we have to leave so soon? I did this, tiny little Wheatley did this." He reaches out, and grabs Chell.

"You didn't do anything, she did all the work!" came a familiar voice from Wheatley's discarded body.

Wheatley clenched his hand involuntarily, squeezing Chell, and more importantly, her lungs.

"Oh, that's what you two think, huh? Well, maybe it's about time I did something, then."

"What are you doing? No! No! No!" A mechanical arm dragged the body away.

"And don't think I'm not onto you too, lady. Do you know what you are? Selfish. I've done nothing but sacrifice to get us here. What have you done? Nothing. Nada."

One of the mechanical arms hands a potato battery to Wheatley. "This is a potato battery. It's a toy for children, and now she lives in it."

"I know you." With those words, Wheatley turns his attention to the potato.

"Sorry, what?"

"The engineers tried everything to make me... behave. To slow me down. Once, they even attached an Intelligence Dampening Sphere to me. It clung to my brain like a tumor, generating an endless stream of terrible ideas."

"Not listening!"

"It was YOUR voice."

"No, you're... you're lying!"

Yes. You're the tumor. You're not just a regular moron. You were DESIGNED to be a moron."

"I am not a moron!"

"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE THE MORON THEY BUILT TO MAKE ME AN IDIOT!"

Wheatley dropped Chell, who was unconscious, and angrily stomped on the floor.

"OH REALLY? WHO'S THE MORON NOW?" He started to push on the potato, which was partially rotten. It started to split, and PotaDOS started screaming bloody murder, and he continued yelling at it.

"WHO THE MORON WHO GOT TRANFERRED TO A POTATO? WHO"S THE MORON WHO IS MASHED POTATOES NOW?!?! WHO IS IT?"

He dropped the mashed PotaDOS, and angrily stomped on the remains.

After all of this, he didn't relieve all his anger, so he grabbed Chell and held her like a ragdoll. "You thought I was a moron, too, huh, lady? Well, who's a moron now if you're just a skeleton?" He picked her up with a claw, and forcibly woke her up.

"Wakey-wakey, luv, time to smell the acid." He dangled her over a pit of very corrosive acid with a fraying rope, and watched as Chell panicked, and made the rope fray even more.

Just before the rope finished fraying

Wheatley realized what he had done

and tried to reach out and grab Chell

but she had already fallen into the acid.

Wheatle stood there, looking at the acid that just devoured the human, and to the mashed remains of PotaDOS.

"What have I done?" He fell to his knees. He was a moron.

With that last thought, Wheatley lost control of the facility, and the roof collapse over him, crushing him, and covering the deaths from anyone's sight.


	2. First idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original story idea.

He won. Wheatley is the victor.

Chell is probably dead, not getting up from the ground after the booby-trap bombs knocked her down there, spreading blood all over the ground.

Wheatley grabbed PotaDOS in his claw, and looked at her.

"Well, who's the moron now? Who is it? You. You failed to defeat me. You failed to keep mute lady over there alive." He turned the potato to face the human splayed on the floor.

"It's not over yet, metal ball." PotaDOS hissed.

"Is it? how about... now," he said, crushing PotaDOS in the claw, spreading the insides everywhere (probably rotten or something) and destroying the wiring, and dropping the mashed PotaDOS to the floor. "Shame I couldn't turn you to French fries, but oh well."

Wheatley looked down at the mess he made, and felt a little bad for killing Chell. Shame she had to go that way.

Then he remembered that HE could make backups of her, and test and crush her for all eternity.

"Core meltdown in... 2 minutes," The announcer boomed. Wheatley glowered at it.

Okay, he can test her for 2 minutes, fine, right?


End file.
